In connection with weapon training, there is a general endeavour that the weapon crews should be given opportunities for natural training in ammunition handling in connection with the firing of the type of weapon in question. Primarily because of the high costs involved in firing of live ammunition, for training and practice purposes it is desirable to use practice ammunition to the greatest possible extent.
A great many shells for training purposes are previously known. Thus, it has been proposed, for instance, to utilize a practice shell with a bursting body made of steel and containing an indication composition and a reduced bursting charge. It has previously also been proposed to utilize non full-caliber practice ammunition in connection with so-called subcaliber weapons or subcaliber barrels.